Chopstix Television
by Fop626
Summary: Noodle tries to make her own show, but 2D is ruining it. Rated for Murdoc's potty mouth. [ONESHOT]


**Disclaimer: **We all know that we don't own everything, and Gorillaz is one of them.

------

Chopstix Television

(**AN: This story was supposed to be made a video for YouTube, but because of difficulties with computer viruses at the time, it had to be deleted before I was even finished with it. It will be a pain to do it all over. So I got the idea of turnning it into story mode instead of video mode.**)

------

A fourteen year old asian female wheeled a two-hundred pound camera, that directors used to make movies, torwards the direction of her room. She wanted to do this out of her own boardum, there was nothing eles to do. She looked around the violet-red hallway that led to her room to make sure that the coast was clear. Breathing out a sigh of releif, she accomplished operation: Wheel Camera Inside Room.

She had found this large peice of contraption while scanning the forbidden depts of Kong. She could tell that it hasn't been used. But why was it there? Maybe it was for making some music videos? An idea popped in her head after that. She's been wanting to use one of these for some time. She could have simply asked Russel or 2D to drive her downtown and grab a camera like this. She even had the money to get one herself, but then that question would pop up. Like, 'Is that for a new video of yours' or 'Whatcha' gonna' do with that?' This was something she wanted to do on her own and show everybody..._everybody._

A dim red light lit up that read the words 'On Air'. She inserted the light on the walls of her room that were attached to the camera. A single oak table covered the middle of her room with a bowl of cooked noodles and a blender in the center. Placing herself in the matching chair, she moved the bowl and blender where the camera was shot looking at her.

"Konichiwa! This is Noodle from Gorillaz! And welcome to..."

The next thing that happened was a soft knock on the door. Sighing and turning everything off, she waited for the person behind the door to speak first. The only thing she heard was a loving voice from a familar blue haired singer.

"Noodle. Are you there? I heard some noises and wanted to know if you were okay."

She loved it when he was concerned about her. She was only setting up her room. Sure it made a lot of noises, but enough to make 2D worry? "2D-kun?" She dashed from her chair, nearly knocking it over, and placed her ear on the door to listen to him more.

"Noodle?...oh, I guess she not there."

Noodle heard him begin to walk away. She didn't want him to leave now. He was the nicest guy she could think of, maybe a little company wasn't too bad. Swiftly opening her white door she called out to him. "2D! 2D wait up!" Looking around the hall there was no blue haired male to be found. "I guess I missed him."

"I'm right 'ere Noodle."

"Where? I can't see you."

"I'm...behind...the door."

She moved the door away from the wall and saw 2D, as he slid off the colored wall he made a thud to the floor. "2D! I'm sorry I hit you with the door. I didn't see you. Are you okay?"

Lifting himself up, he nodded as if he was fine. "Just peachy."

"Uh...sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just didn't know you were in there. May I come in?"

Without heitation she opened the door wide enough to let him in, but being careful not to hit him again. "2D...as I let you in, I don't want you to touch anything okay?" Sure she invited him in. Maybe she might get some help even. However, she knew that he can sometimes act like a child. That was one reason why she fonded him. The warning wasn't as bad after all. She turned everything back on.

2D either didn't listen or he was just too carried away. He went up to the movie camera and looked right into the front lens. "So wotcha' doing in 'ere Noods?"

The hesitation started to rise within her. It didn't before, maybe 2D's cuteness must have blinded her. "2D. I told you not to touch anything. So can you just grab a seat and sit for a while, the camera is recording this live."

"Live? Really?" He took hold of the lens of the camera and shook it vigorously. "Hi Mum!"

Noodle grabbed 2D's waist and dragged him to a nearby chair. "2D. I told you not to touch anything."

"I'm sorry Noodle...I just..." He shifted in his chair which made the seat give a slight _'Squeak'_ "Hey. This chair makes funny noises."

"If you stop moving and keep quiet, then the chair won't make noises."

_Squeak_

"2D, stop it."

_Squeak_

"I'm serious."

_SQUEAKSQUEAKSQUEAKSQUEAKSQUEAKSQUEAK_

She sighed. "Before you get on my badside, just find a seat that doesn't squeak. Okay?"

"Okay Noodle." He got off the squeaky seat and found a rolling office chair. "Is this better."

"Thank you." She went back to her regular position behind the oak table. "Hello! I'm Noodle! And welcome to Chopstix Television! Here I will show you how to-" Before she can finish her sentence, she heard the sound of tiny wheels rolling across her floor. Turning she saw 2D sitting quietly on the soft, navy blue chair. "2D. I thought I told you to keep quiet."

"I am quiet."

She looked around her room again. Nothing eles could have possibly made that noise. Wipping it off her mind, she continued. "...I will show you all how to make Japanese meals."

Another sound of the wheels were heard. Noodle made up her mind to ignore it. "First I will take-"

_Wheely squeak_

"--these bowls of noodles and---"

_Wheely squeak_

"--and blender----"

_Wheely squeak. _"Since when do you put noodles in a blender love?"

Noodle gasped and saw 2D right beside her. "2D? What are you doing? I'm busy."

"I didn't do it. The chair 'as wheels."

"2D...just...roll over there and be quiet." She pointed to a corner away from the cameras view.

"Okay." He whispered. "I'll try and make this a quiet one." He roughly pushed himself to the corner and the ride was so much fun to him that he made an enormous sound that sounded like this. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He slamed in the corner and fell of the chair. A few equipment materials fell over on top of him afterwards. Noodle heard, saw, and buried her face in her hands with annoyance and a low groan.

"Sorry Noods!" 2D called from under the small pile of rubble. "Can you 'elp me out of 'ere?"

Noodle now regreted letting 2D in the first place. What was she going to do with him now? Her swift intellegence led her to a brilliant idea. "Okay 2D. You want to play? Then lets play."

-----------------------------

Russel had just finished making himself some junk food. He sat on the large maroon couch infront of the T.V set and flicked it on with the remote. "Let see what's on the tune today."

"What is on today fat man?" Murdoc came by and slumped on the couch beside Russel. He stashed the remote from the drummers hands and flicked the channels himself. A skinny green arm reached over to Russel's bowl of snacks and took a handful. He rushed the handful in his mouth as Russel exchanged glances between Murdoc and his once full bowl of treats. He placed the bowl out of Murdoc's reach.

"I just made those snacks man."

"Whatever." He murmured. Still flicking threw the many channels they had, something made him stop. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Infront of his and Russel's eyes were 2D and Noodle in her room. Russel almost dropped the snack bowl and Murdoc's mouth and eyes were fully widened. In the T.V set, Noodle just finished helping 2D from the floor and was now wrapping him up in a yellow rope. 2D was struggling, but Noodle wanted him to keep still. She put him back in the corner and stuffed one of her animal dolls in his mouth. To keep him silent.

"What is that girl doing?" Murdoc asked.

"I don't know. Or how, but I think you'd better go check it out."

"Why meh?"

"Because I said so."

"Fine." Murdoc got up from the couch and went to the lift. He went back to Russel and took another handful of snack before going back to the lift.

"Stay away from my snacks Murdoc!"

--------------------------------

"Comfortable?" Noodle asked 2D. All she received was a couple mumbling since he had a doll in his mouth. "Good 2D." After what she thought was a moment to make her cooking channel, there was another knock on the door. "Oh, what now?" She went up to the door and opened it. "Look. I don't have time to--AH--Murdoc!"

Murdoc stood towering over the pale japanese girl. He scanned the room behind her and saw 2D in the corner. "So love, what are you doing...with Stu-pot?"

"It's a secret Murdoc."

"Are you making your own show? Do you think we can make money off of this?"

"What do you mean by 'We'?" She questioned.

"I ment, the money and me."

2D managed to spit the stuffed animal out and yell out to Murdoc. "Murdoc 'elp! She's got me cooped up in 'ere!" Noodle ran over and pushed the drooled filled doll back in his mouth. "There's nothing to worry about Murdoc-san."

"Okay then. I'll just tell Russ that you two are having fun. We'll be watching." With that he left and closed the door.

Noodle took a large amount of duck tape and wrapped it around the singers mouth, so he wouldn't spit the doll out again.

-------------------------

Down the lift, Murdoc saw Russel watch the television. "I saw it all Muds. I don't know where she got the idea to do this and cook."

"Neither do I Russ. Neither do I."

-----------------------

**Hey guys. It's been a while since I put a new story, but I have to keep my grades up. The regular video was alittle different. (Before it was erased.) The ending was different, and it turns out that it was longer. But I just wanted you guys to like it. It was an idea of mine about two years ago. Oh well...**

--------


End file.
